thirty eight days with malfoy
by neopyro
Summary: Harry decides to flee the dursleys and go off to diagon alley. Little does he know that he will find his true love there. a 6th year fic
1. Must get to safety

A/n hey all. Don't pester me about pairings. This'll either be Harry/Draco or Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione of course, although I might do a Harry/Draco/Ron love triangle. Enjoy.  
  
Thirty eight days with Malfoy  
  
Chapter 1: Must get to safety  
  
The summer heat was unbearable on number four Privet drive. But not as unbearable as the Dursleys. Harry had bruises and welts all across his torso. But he was still forced to work. Right now, Harry was on break, as he lay spread eagled in the grass. He knew he had to leave. Harry plotted his way of escape. Dumbledore had nixxed going to the weasleys this summer, so Harry wondered: where would he go? The answer! Diagon alley. Harry had quit his job at the oil change place yesterday, while telling the Dursleys he got fired so he could have more time to plot an escape. He was actually a great employee and promised to come back to work next summer.  
  
Harry was fed up. He waltzed inside, took his duffle bag to the fridge, made himself a lunch, and grabbed his trunk. He was off to diagon alley. Harry sent a letter to Dumbledore, letting him know and left.  
  
Once he reached Mongolia crescent, he stuck his wand into the road and called the knight bus.  
  
"OY! Neville. 'Ow are ya?" Stan Shuntpike asked  
  
"Great. How much to get me to diagon alley?"  
  
"Eleven sickles." Stan replied  
  
Harry dropped a Galleon in his hand and took a seat. Awhile later, Harry hopped off the bus, luggage in hand and entered the leaky cauldron.  
  
"Hello Tom. One room til' September first please." Harry said to the innkeeper  
  
"We don't have any open rooms except one but you'll have a room mate. That ok?"  
  
"Great!" Harry replied  
  
"Room 9." Tom said, tossing Harry a key  
  
Harry grabbed his trunk, Hedwig's empty cage and his duffle bag and headed up the stairs. Harry opened room 9 and found his roommate. None other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
END!  
  
Good? Bad? Review! Please? 


	2. day one of thirty eight with malfoy

A/n: Decisions decisions. Harry draco or harry ginny. Hmm.  
  
Chapter 2: Day one of thirty-eight (with Malfoy)  
  
'This can't be happening!' Harry thought 'almost forty days with Malfoy as my room mate. This is a nightmare!'  
  
Draco hadn't acknowledged Harry's presence yet. He just slumped over his desk doing nothing.  
  
"Uhh Malfoy? I'm your new roommate." Harry said, feeling more than a little out of place  
  
"F***! What a week. First my parents kick the bucket, leaving me in Diagon alley to see if I have any living relatives to take me in, and now I've got the snitch swallowing show off Potter as a roommate!"  
  
"Yeah well, I'm not exactly pleased either Malfoy, but I'd rather sleep in your room than Millicent Bulstrode's room any day and in case you haven't noticed, she's got a room here too." Was Harry's reply "Sorry about your parents, even if they were Death Munchers." He added  
  
'Whoa! Apology from Potter! I'm either drunk or hallucinating!' Draco thought  
  
"Whoa! A good point! Who would have thought Potter had it in him. Atta'boy!" Draco replied snidely  
  
"Atta'boy? Malfoy's into 10 year old Muggle catch phrases? I thought Death Munchers hated Muggles."  
  
"And at what point was I a Death Muncher? There's more to me than it looks." Draco ended the name calling and arguing with that comment and went back to his desk.  
  
Harry stood there in silence for a few minutes. 'Draco wasn't a death eater?' he thought  
  
'Oh, he's Draco now is he? The a** who humiliated you for the last 5 years is now being called by his first name? What is * WRONG* with you?' his alter ego thought back  
  
'I feel sorry for him. His parents just died.'  
  
'Lame excuse. Bye.' Thought his alter ego  
  
'Wait! What do you mean?' Harry thought in vain  
  
Harry sighed and asked: "Which bed do I sleep on?"  
  
"Depends. Do you want the one that's sticky or the one that's hard as a rock?" Draco asked  
  
"Um, I'll take the rock." Harry answered  
  
"Tough. That's my bed." Draco grinned  
  
"F***. Fine. Where's the sticky one?" Harry asked  
  
"Over there." Draco pointed  
  
::sigh::  
  
Harry examined the mattress, then left the room. He returned with some sheets. Harry took off the old sticky (ugh) sheets, flipped the mattress over and placed the new sheets on it.  
  
"Now why didn't I think of that?" Draco asked  
  
"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" Harry replied  
  
Draco muttered something under his breath.  
  
"No thanks and I'm not the only parentless S******* in the room." Harry shot out  
  
"Stupid stupid stupid stupid." Draco mumbled  
  
"I quite agree." Harry smiled  
  
"Quiet or I'll tell you how that bed got all sticky." Draco sneered  
  
Harry shut up instantly.  
  
It was going to be a long summer.  
  
END! Over, done finis cut print complete chapter etc.  
  
Neopyro, over and out. 


End file.
